Dragon Ball Super: Mark of Insanity
by xSonallyGirl129x
Summary: Peace has finally started to come to Earth after Broly's arrival. But the Z-Fighters are in for a surprise when a new enemy shows up and is able to defeat both Goku and Vegeta without even touching them! They're throw for a loop when this enemy claims to know one of the Z-Fighters, but who is it and what is their connection? (Rated for swearing, violence and dark themes)
1. Episode 132

**New story on the horizon! This will be my main focus, right next to "Rewrite the Stars" (shameless plug-ins ftw!)**

 **See end of chapter for notes! And please leave a review letting me know what you think! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote this story and any OCs belong to me! Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Episode 132: A New Enemy Arrives? The Mysterious Yunomi!**

* * *

The sun was setting and twilight was beginning to fall. Capsule Corp. was abuzz with another one of Bulma's parties, the Z-Fighters and their friends gathered for delicious foods, spending time with each other, and just having a good time over all.

Well, most of them were.

Off in the distance, several cracking noise reminiscent of thunder boomed through the air, making Chi-Chi sigh in annoyance. "Oh Goku," she growled out, one hand holding a drink while the other was on her hip. "Would it kill him to put the training on hold for an hour?"

"You know how they are," Bulma chuckled lightly from where she stood next to the housewife, her one-year-old daughter Bulla in her arms, the little girl happily sucking on her thumb.

Meanwhile, at one of the other tables, the four human Z-Fighters were chatting and laughing the night away.

"How did you get such a bad sunburn?" Yamcha laughed as he looked at the red mark atop Krillin's bald head. "Weren't you only there for an hour?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh away," Krillin grumbled out, arms crossed over his chest. "Last time I ever go to the desert to train. I can't believe you survived growing up there!"

"Survived? I love it!" Yamcha exclaimed, a grin appearing on his scarred face. "My mom used to take me out for joyrides on her hover bike! She never had to worry about getting pulled over in the middle of the desert!"

Chiaotzu set down his glass and looked up at the ex-bandit. "Y'know, you don't talk about your family much," he noted. "What are they like?"

Yamcha looked taken aback by the question for a moment, then smiled as he rested his chin in his palm, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Well…my mom, she was the best," he told them. "She was kind, funny, smart and tough as nails, and we used to do a lot of fun things together. She was always there for me when I needed her."

Tien chuckled lightly. "She sounds like a great person," he said. "What about your dad? And your siblings, if you had any?"

Yamcha fell silent, his gaze dropping to the table as his smile disappeared, and his grip on his drink tightened a bit. Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu blinked as they noticed this, momentarily wondering if they had struck a wrong cord with their friend.

After a moment, Yamcha sighed, not meeting their gazes. "I don't have a father," he said quietly. "And I don't have any siblings, either." Once he said that, he took a long drink from his glass.

"O-Oh," Krillin said, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry to bring that up."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Yamcha reassured him, leaning back in his chair a bit. Another thundering boom echoed in the distance, drawing their attention to the source. Or as close as they could see it from here.

 **OoOoOoO**

"HYAAAA!" Goku shouted as he charged up to Vegeta, throwing a punch at the other Saiyan, which was quickly blocked and countered with an uppercut from the prince that sent Goku stumbling backwards for a moment, and that moment was all Vegeta needed to slam harshly into him, sending him crashing into several nearby trees, wood and dirt flying everywhere.

Goku stood up from the billowing dirt, shaking splinters from his hair and looking up at Vegeta with a frown. "Man, when's Whis gonna get here? I wanna train!" the Saiyan complained.

"He'll get here in his own time," Vegeta reminded him, descending to the ground. "Honestly, Kakarot, will you stop complaining about it for five minutes?"

"I can't help it," Goku told him, hopping from one foot to another with a bored look on his face. "It's been months since we've trained with Whis, and he said he was gonna be at Bulma's party. So what's taking him so long?"

Unbeknownst to the two Saiyans, a figure was calmly leaning against a nearby tree, watching the two of them bicker and spar without a care in the world, hidden in the shadows of the tree.

"Do I look like I keep track of Whis' every movement, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled at the taller Saiyan.

"I dunno," Goku admitted, folding his arms behind his head. "I mean, you wait on him and Lord Beerus all the time on their world."

Vegeta glared at Goku and opened his mouth to retort when a new voice cut him off. "Other worlds, huh? You'll have to tell me all about them."

Goku and Vegeta turned to the source of the voice, promptly seeing an unfamiliar figure standing beneath one of the trees. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be a woman with lightly tan skin, reddish-brown hair that was slightly messy and ended at her shoulders, and onyx-black eyes. She had a rather strange-looking outfit on—a sleeveless dark red dress that ended just above her knees, white knee-high high heeled boots, white gloves, and a long white coat with red lines down the sleeves, red trimming, and a red spade symbol on the back of the coat.

Vegeta raised a brow at her. "And who are you? What do you want?" he hissed.

The woman simply chuckled in response. "Oh, I'm no one in particular," she said, walking closer towards them. Her power level was rather low, no different than most humans, so there was no need to get into a defensive position. She stopped a few feet in front of them, smiling warmly at them. "Your names are Goku and Vegeta, correct?"

"Yeah," Goku answered. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you could say that it's just a feeling," the woman said with a shrug. "But I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Goku asked with a grin, resulting in Vegeta slapping him on the head.

"Don't just accept random requests from strangers, idiot!" He hissed, making Goku rub his head painfully and narrow his eyes at the prince.

"It's nothing major, really," the woman said, drawing the Saiyans' attention back to her. "It's a rather simple request."

"Well, what is it?" Goku asked.

The woman chuckled again as she closed her eyes. Almost immediately, Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened and they looked around frantically. "What the?!" Goku said.

"Where's that power coming from?" Vegeta asked quickly. The two of them were suddenly bombarded with what felt like a large, dangerous energy coming from all directions.

They both turned back to the woman, wondering if this had something to do with her 'request', but looked at her in surprise and confusion as a strange symbol appeared in the middle of her forehead. It was a bright red **瘋** symbol, and when she opened her eyes, they were completely whited out. She chuckled one more time before her body seemed to suddenly turn to sand and dirt, and slowly blew away with the wind.

"Huh?!" Goku exclaimed dumbstruck, rushing toward the woman as Vegeta's eyes widened. "Hey, are you okay? What's going on?" He reached for her shoulder to grab on to, but his hand went through it, as if she were made of thin air. Goku stare at her and his hand in surprise for a moment before she disappeared altogether, the strange energy still running rampantly around them.

Goku stepped backwards until he and Vegeta were back to back, their eyes scanning all around them for the source of that energy. A sudden chuckle drew their attention off to Goku's right, and they looked up in time to see an all-too-familiar tall, green, insect-like figure in its 'Perfect Form' step out from behind one of the trees.

"Well, well, well," Cell said with a smirk ever present on his face. "It's really been too long, Saiyans."

"Cell?!" Vegeta exclaimed, eyes wide as he stare at the bio-android. "How the hell are you even alive?!"

"Such a trivial question," Cell responded. "I should be the one asking questions. So tell me, Vegeta, does this look familiar to you?"

And all of a sudden, Cell was holding Trunks by his hair in one hand, lifting him up for Vegeta to see, a gaping red hole in the half-Saiyan's chest. The boy was just hanging there from Cell's hand, cold and motionless…and dead.

Vegeta could only stare in horror, frozen in place as if invisible ropes had bound him to the stop. Then Cell tossed Trunks' body towards him, landing at his feet in the dirt. In that moment, the memory of Future Trunks' death at the Cell Games flashed in his mind, and at that moment, something snapped in Vegeta.

"Trunks…" he said quietly, trembling in anger, then whipped his head up to look at Cell, eyes narrowed with a look of pure, venomous hatred. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he instantly powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, not holding back at all as he charged up an attack. "Galick Gun FIRE!"

The forest around them exploded as Vegeta fired the attack at Cell, a boom louder than thunder shook the air as smoke soared into the atmosphere. When they could finally see again, Cell was nowhere to be see.

"Where'd he go? Did you manage to kill him?" Goku asked frantically.

"I…" Vegeta started to say as he looked down, gaping as Trunks' body was gone too. There wasn't a single trace it was even there in the first place. "Trunks…?"

Goku looked around with an anxious look on his face. "This power level…Where's it coming from?" The strange energy hadn't let up once, still feeling like it was all around them.

"Such an interesting question, monkey."

Goku and Vegeta both whipped around at the familiar voice, and found themselves face-to-face with Freeza, standing there in his Final Form with a smug look on his face. "Freeza?" Goku exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and powering up to Super Saiyan, a golden aura surrounding him. "Back for more, huh?" Though he wouldn't admit it, the Earth-raised Saiyan was secretly happy to see the tyrant. It would definitely make for good practice until Whis got here.

Freeza didn't give a verbal response at first, simply chuckling darkly as he shook his head, then he said in a calm manner, "You monkeys are all the same. Tell me, you always look up, but have you ever thought about looking down?" The emperor pointed to the ground as he said this.

While Vegeta, still in his Blue form, kept his gaze firmly on Freeza, Goku looked down. And as soon as he did, the Saiyan's pupils became mere slits at the sight before him.

Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten were all lying at his feet. All three of them were badly beaten, covered in blood and dirt, their clothing ripped up…and all three of them were dead, their eyes wide open and cloudy, void of any life.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku whispered in horror, causing Vegeta to look down as well and stare in shock. Goku got down on his knees and pulled his wife's body into his arms, trembling as he held her stiff, bloody form, then looked at his two sons. "Gohan…Goten…" The trembling became more violent as Goku placed Chi-Chi back on the ground and stood up, his anger rising with his power as tears formed in his teal eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he screamed at Freeza as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and placed both hands at his side, a brilliant blue glow forming within a second. "KamehameHA!" he shouted as he fired the attack point blank at Freeza, causing even more debris around them to explode.

 **OoOoOoO**

Back at Capsule Corp., the attention of the Z-Fighters was effortlessly snagged as the sudden huge increase in Goku's energy and the explosion that promptly followed it. "What the…What's going on over there?" Krillin asked as he stood up from his chair with the others.

"It feels like Dad's fighting someone," Gohan said, a worried yet confused look upon his face. "There's an unfamiliar power with him, but it's low compared to his; Dad could easily take it if he wants, so why is he powering up so high?"

While the other Z-Fighters focused on the fight happening in the distance, Yamcha's eyes widened and sweat started to bead down his forehead as he stood up. _Don't tell me that's…_

"I can't sense my Dad's energy," Trunks added on. "Is he using Super Saiyan Blue or something?"

"Well, that's certainly one possibility."

Some of the Z-Fighters jumped at the new voice before turning around and looking up to see Beerus and Whis hovering above them. "Hello, everyone," Whis greeted in his usual cheerful manner. "I trust that you've prepared some excellent dishes for this party, Bulma?"

"O-Oh, of course!" Bulma responded, still holding Bulla in her arms, the toddler looking at the two newcomers as if they were the most interesting things she had ever seen. "Please, help yourselves!"

"We most certainly will," Beerus said as he and Whis landed. The cat-like deity walked up to the buffet line that had been set out earlier, filled to the brim with exquisite foods. Beerus reached for a tempura, his claws pinching the tail as he brought it to his nose to smell its warm, delicious scent before opening his mouth to chomp down on it. But before he could, another booming explosion filled the air, this time shaking the air all around the partygoers, almost knocking down a few of them from the shockwave that ripped through the air.

"Just what is going on over there?" Beerus asked nonchalantly as he bit into the tempura, savoring the flavor before swallowing.

"It's certainly strange," Whis commented. "I've felt Goku and Vegeta power up like this before, but it doesn't feel the same."

"Doesn't feel the same? What do you mean?" Goten asked from where he stood next to Trunks.

"Whenever those two fought, I could always feel excitement from them," Whis explained. "No surprise, given their Saiyan natures. But right now…" he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I can't sense any excitement from either of them. Right now, it actually feels like…fear and rage."

"Fear?" Chi-Chi echoed in disbelief. "But what would they be afraid of?"

Whis didn't answer, still staring off into the distance where they could feel Goku and Vegeta's energies. At that moment, Krillin took notice of one of his friends' reactions. "Yamcha? You okay?" he asked, taking note of his wide eyes and nervous nature.

Yamcha jumped slightly in surprise, as if he had forgotten that Krillin was there with him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Krillin," he said quickly, though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well. "I just…I've got a bad feeling about something."

Krillin blinked, then redirected his attention back to the energies in the distance. "Yeah, same here," he said quietly.

"We should probably check it out," Piccolo said as he walked to the edge of the balcony. "See what this is all about."

"Right," Gohan said. He flew off in the direction of Goku and Vegeta's energies with Piccolo right behind him.

"Let's do this, Goten!" Trunks exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Goten cheered as he and Trunks both flew off after them.

"What the—Goten!" Chi-Chi shouted, but it was no use, as the boys were already out of earshot, making the housewife growl in frustration. "Will he ever listen to me?! I just don't want him to get hurt!"

"Goten can protect himself, Chi-Chi," Tien said calmly as he walked to the edge of the balcony. "Everything will be alright, I'm sure." And with that, he took off after the others.

"Let's go," Android 18 said. Krillin nodded in response before they flew off as well.

Yamcha silently walked to the edge of the balcony as well. _Please don't let this be…what I think it is,_ he thought anxiously as he followed the others.

"Lord Beerus, perhaps we should go with the others?" Whis suggested to the God of Destruction, who was currently occupied with the buffet.

"Not interested," Beerus replied simply, not looking up from his food, making Whis sigh in response before he brought his staff closer to himself, the orb glowing a dim green color as he looked into it, frowning slightly at the images before him.

"What in the world?" he said quietly.

 **OoOoOoO**

Goku and Vegeta, both of them now in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, panted heavily as they stood side-by-side, sweat dripping down their chins as their wide eyes stared at the scene around them.

After Goku had fired the Kamehameha at Freeza, the emperor had disappeared, only for several soldiers from the Freeza Force to show up.

And with every new enemies that showed up, more bodies of their friends suddenly showed up at the same time.

Bulma…Piccolo…Krillin…Tien…Chiaotzu…Android 18…Marron…Videl…Pan…Bulla…Dende…Buu…

Everyone was dead, their corpses covered in wounds and dirt and scattered all around them.

All the soldiers around them suddenly vanished; just blink and they're gone. The two Saiyans flinched in surprise. "W-What the…?" Vegeta hissed out, both of them getting into defensive positions. A flash of color caught Goku and Vegeta's eyes, making them both turn towards it, and they blinked at what they saw.

It was Yamcha, just standing there with his head down, the shadows of his hair covering his eyes, but he looked…different. He looked younger, looking more akin to a teenager, his scars were absent from his face, his messy black hair was shorter and ended about halfway between his chin and shoulders, and his clothing consisted of a short-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, blue and white sneakers with red socks, and his entire left arm was bandaged up, as if he had been injured.

"Y-Yamcha?" Goku said, rushing up to his friend, who kept his head down and was motionless the entire time. "What are you doing here? And why do you look so different, where are your scars?" he paused, then asked. "Do you know what's going on? I mean…" he reached out with one hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder. "What are you the only one who's not dead?"

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said, making Goku look over his shoulder at the prince, who was looking around them in what almost looked like panic. "Where…Where did everyone go?"

Goku looked around and saw that the bodies of their friends were gone, not a single trace of them anywhere, just like with Trunks earlier. Goku turned back to Yamcha, who Goku still had his hand on. "Yamcha—" he started to say, but was immediately cut off as he was suddenly punched in the jaw by the human, sending him flying back toward Vegeta.

Vegeta stare in shock as Goku landed in the dirt at the prince's feet. "What was that for?!" Goku yelled as he picked himself up, rubbing his cheek with one hand as he looked up at Yamcha, only for both of them to stare at the human.

He had raised his head up, his eyes whited completely out as he stared at the two Saiyans with a look of unadulterated fury. And in the middle of his forehead, he had the same bright red **瘋** symbol as the woman from earlier. "That symbol again…What is that?" Vegeta asked.

"Never again," Yamcha suddenly said as he started shaking. "Never again! Never again! Never again!"

He continued saying the same two words over and over again, almost like a broken record, and like the woman from earlier, his body suddenly seemed to turn into sand and dirt, blowing away in the wind.

"Never again…Never again…" his voice started becoming slow and distorted as large chunks of his body were now gone, leaving Goku and Vegeta to only stare in a mix of confusion and horror. And the symbol in the middle of his forehead was slowly turned from bright red to a much darker shade of red. "Never…again…Ne…ver…a…gain…"

As soon as the last word left his mouth, he collapsed to the ground with a loud, sickening _crunch_ sound echoing through the air, his head twisted at an odd angle and the symbol now pitch black. The last of his body finally vanishing in the wind, and just like with the others, there were no traces that he was ever there.

Goku and Vegeta remained frozen from what they had just seen for several seconds, then Vegeta quickly noticed something. "That power…it's gone now…" he said quietly.

"What?" Goku said, looking around. "Y-You're right," he said, both of them dropping out of Blue and into their base forms. "And that woman…I can't sense her anywhere either. But…what just happened?"

"Dad! Vegeta!"

Both of them quickly turned at the familiar voice, seeing Gohan flying towards them. Goku's eyes widened as he watched his son descend towards them. "Gohan…?" he said quietly.

"Dad, what's going on?" the half-Saiyan asked, and was about to say more when Goku suddenly ran up and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard.

"You're okay," Goku cried out as he hugged his son, only adding to Gohan's confusion. "You're alive." He paused, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he loosened his grip to look at Gohan, their eyes locked together. "But how? I…I saw your body…"

"Body?" Gohan echoed. "Dad, what do you mean?" No sooner had the words left the half-Saiyan's mouth than the others landed as well.

"Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed, rushing up to his son and hugging him like Goku had done with Gohan.

"What the—Dad, you're squishing me!" Trunks hissed, turning a bit red. "And you're embarrassing me…"

"Dad, what's going on?" Goten asked as he walked up to his father and brother, who both looked down at him.

"Goten…" Goku said quietly as he released his grip on his eldest son and wrapped his arms around his youngest, who blinked in confusion as a tear fell down Goku's cheek and landed on Goten's shoulder.

As this was going on, Piccolo noticed something on the ground nearby and walked over to it, his brow furrowing as he looked it over. "Goku, Vegeta," the Namekian called over his shoulder, making both of them turn their attention to him. Piccolo pointed down at the ground. "What's this all about?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked, wiping the tears from his eyes as he and Vegeta, who had let go of Trunks, walked over to see what Piccolo was talking about, the others right behind them.

A message was written in the dirt; oddly enough, the handwriting looked very nice.

 _Tell my little brother I said hello._

 _Yunomi_

"Little brother?" Krillin said in confusion.

"And who the heck is Yunomi?" Trunks asked.

"Wait a minute…" Vegeta said, making the others turn to look at him. "That woman who talked to us earlier…" he trailed off in thought.

"Woman? What woman?" Tien asked.

"This weird woman came to us while we were training and asked for a favor, but…" Goku trailed off, a disturbed look on his face from what happened earlier. "Well, she had this weird symbol in the middle of her forehead and her eyes were entirely white, and then she suddenly vanished as we felt this huge power all around us…"

"Huge power?" Gohan echoed with a raised eyebrow. "But Dad, the only big power levels we felt were yours and Vegeta's. We felt another one, but it was really small compared to yours."

"B-But…" Goku started to say, frowning as he looked back at the message in the dirt.

"You mentioned a symbol," Piccolo spoke up. "What did it look like?"

Silently, Vegeta turned back to the ground and aimed his pointer finger down, a small beam of energy shooting from it, which he used to draw in the dirt. Once he was done, the energy from his finger died down, leaving a perfect replica of the same **瘋** symbol from before, the drawing smoking a little bit. "It looked like this, except it was red," Vegeta told them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

At the back of the group, Yamcha's heart felt like it had dropped to his stomach. _No…please, no…_ he said mentally. He pushed past the others to get to the Saiyans. "Goku, this woman, what did she look like?" he asked hurriedly.

Goku blinked at him, the memory of what he and Vegeta had witnessed with the human flashing in his mind. "Goku?" Yamcha said, a bit harsher than he meant to, making the Saiyan flinch in surprise.

"Well…" Goku started to say. "She had red-brown hair and dark eyes, and she wore this weird red and white outfit with a spade symbol on it. Why?"

Yamcha didn't respond, sweat beading down his face as he ran a hand through his hair, his wide-eyed gaze staring down at the dirt. "Hey, you okay?" Tien asked.

"I…I swore…" Yamcha said quietly, though the rest of them heard it loud and clear. "Never again…"

Goku and Vegeta both flinched at the last two words. "Hey, what's going on?" Trunks asked.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bulma's fingers flew over her keyboard, typing away on her laptop as Goku and Vegeta looked over her shoulders. They had gone back to Capsule Corp. with the others, determined to find some answers, and now all of them were gathered on the balcony. Yamcha hadn't said a word the entire time, sitting at one of the nearby tables with an anxious look on his face.

"I'm worried about him," Krillin whispered to Tien and Chiaotzu. "Why's he acting like this?"

"Hey, I think I found something!" Bulma shouted, drawing most of the others to the table where she sat at. She turned her eyes back to the screen of her laptop. "I looked up that symbol you guys had mentioned. It says right here that it's…the Mark of Insanity."

"The Mark of Insanity?" Goku echoed as he looked intently over her shoulder. And sure enough, he saw it, the exact same symbol that was in the middle of that woman's forehead was now displayed on the screen.

"According to this, the Mark of Insanity is said to be some kind of dark arts power," Bulma read to the others. "It falls under the category of mind powers, including psychosis, mind control, psychokinesis, and several others." She read further down the screen, her brow furrowing. "Chawan…" she said quietly.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…this says that the Mark of Insanity was previously unknown to most of the world, but it started to become known to the public a few years ago when the symbol started appearing in cities around the world. Chaos was spawned, and a man by the name of Chawan has taken credit for them…" She scrolled down a bit before continuing. "In each of the cities, there were reports several reports of hallucinations, sudden pain in the internal organs, floating objects, people falling into deep twenty-four hours slumbers, and attacks by the same four people, whom witnesses have reported seeing the Mark of Insanity appear on their foreheads."

She scrolled down again and four pictures of different people appeared on the screen: two women and two men.

The first woman had a fair complexion, straight-cut chin-length brown hair, warm green eyes, and her outfit looked exactly like the mysterious woman's from earlier, except her dress and coat markings were green, and she had a green club symbol instead of a spade. Underneath her picture displayed the name _Sencha._

The first man had short and messy dark red hair, a sun-kissed skin tone, and dark eyes, and his outfit consisted of a yellow shirt, black pants, white boots, white gloves, and a long white coat with yellow lines on the shoulders, yellow trimming, and a yellow heart on the back of the coat. Underneath his picture was the name _Chai._

The second man had a fair complexion like the Sencha woman, dark red-brown hair that was messy and ended just above his shoulders, and dark green eyes, and his outfit was exactly like Chai's, except his coat markings and heart symbol were orange instead of yellow. Underneath his picture was the name _Chadō_.

And the fourth and final picture, the second woman…

"That's her!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "She's the woman we saw earlier!" Beneath her picture, the name _Yunomi_ was displayed.

Bulma continued reading after a moment. "Chawan has taken credit for each of these incidents, proclaiming each time that he is 'proud of all five of his children.' However, only four people have been reported at these incidents, leading to speculation on whether Chawan actually has five children and one hasn't been identified, or if it's just a bluff."

Silence reigned for a moment as everyone drank in the information, then Krillin turned and asked out loud, "Yamcha, why did you freak out earlier? Do you know about these people?" Everyone else's attention was drawn to the scar-faced fighter, who had looked up when Krillin had said his name, still looking as nervous as he was before.

Yamcha was silent for a minute, then lowered his head a bit, his eyes hidden by the shadows of his hair. "I've…run into them before. I'd rather not talk about it…it brings up unwanted memories…" was all he said, refusing to look up at them.

"So that's why you were so nervous before…" Tien said quietly.

"Psychosis…Hallucinations…" Gohan said. "Dad, I think maybe that's what Yunomi used on you and Vegeta earlier."

"You think so?" Goku asked. "But…what's 'psychosis'?"

"It basically means disconnection from reality," Gohan explained. "And I think that's what Yunomi did to you. I mean, you said that you felt a huge power level around you, but the rest of us couldn't sense anything like that. She must have used her powers to make you hallucinate that."

Goku and Vegeta quickly exchanged a glance. "So…everything we saw, heard and felt…none of it was real…" Vegeta said, then he turned back to his wife. "Is there anything else on this?"

Bulma returned her attention to her laptop and was silent for a minute, then frowned as she answered, "That's everything. There's very limited information on the Mark of Insanity."

"But why would Chawan and his children be causing chaos?" Chi-Chi asked. "What reason do they have? World domination or something?"

"It doesn't say," Bulma said. "Chawan has never said his reasons for these attacks, only that he's proud of his children."

"Hold on…" Android 18 spoke up. "Didn't you say that he's proud of his five children, but only four have been reported?" Bulma nodded once and Android 18 continued, "That message Yunomi left: _'Tell my little brother I said hello.'_ Do you think she's talking about…the fifth child?"

"Wait, are you saying that…we might know who Chawan's fifth child is?" Oolong asked in a terrified tone.

"It's the only explanation," Android 18 replied. "I mean, why else would she leave that message for Goku and Vegeta?"

"But I don't know anybody who uses any kind of powers like that," Goku said. "And I've never seen that symbol until today." He groaned and held his head. "Oh none of this makes any sense!"

None of them realized that this was only the beginning of all the chaos…

However, one of them had a very good idea about what was to come…

* * *

 **I've had the idea of creating a fan arc of Dragon Ball Super since May 2018, and this came to me a few months ago, and I've finally been able to plan most of it out. I know what I want to do with the first few episodes, but a lot is still being planned out. And yes, I know that DBS is returning with a new arc in the near future...I don't care. I'm still writing this.**

 **The symbol that was shown is actually Japanese kanji for the word "insanity" (real creative, huh? XD). And as for the name puns for Chawan and his children...you Google the meanings of them and I'll let you do the math on this one (I mean, Toriyama's obviously not going to develop his character any time soon, so I'm taking matters into my own hands). I had a lot of fun writing this, though ^ ^**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Super...**

 _ ** **Episode 133: Your Mind's Fabrication? The Fifth Child of Chawan!****_


	2. Episode 133

**Ugh I feel so bad for taking so freaking long with this! I'm really sorry for the hiatus, I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to write certain scenes…**

 **But here we are! I'm moving into my dorm tomorrow, so I thought I'd put this up now ^ ^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote the story and I own any OCs that appear in here! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Episode 133: Your Mind's Fabrication? The Fifth Child of Chawan!**

* * *

Bulma cranked the handle of the music box a few more times, and listened to the soft, familiar melody drifting through the moonlit room. Satisfied, Bulma walked over the crib in a few quick strides, smiling down at Bulla, who was curled up in the blankets with her thumb in her mouth, snuggled up with the teddy bear that Yamcha had given her when she was first born.

Once she was sure the one-year-old was fast asleep, Bulma exited the room and walked through the hallway, heading towards the balcony.

Outside in said area, Goku and Vegeta sat at one of the tables, while Beerus and Whis lingered at the edge, the former of the two looking impatient as ever. "I'd like to go back to my home world now, Whis," he grumbled out, arms crossed over his chest as his tail flickered in an annoyed manner. "I've had enough of this dreary planet for now, and I'd like a nice nap."

"Patience, my lord," Whis replied calmly. "We'll be departing shortly."

Finally, Bulma stepped out onto the balcony, walking up to the table where Goku and Vegeta sat. Both Saiyans stood up as she did so, and once she was close enough, Bulma placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, her blue eyes locking with his dark ones.

"You sure this is a good idea?" she asked him, wanting to make sure everything would be okay after what had just happened.

"I'm certain," Vegeta replied. "It's been five days. If Yunomi or any of her siblings were going to attack us, they'd have done it by now. Besides, if anything _does_ happen, you know you can just contact us." He paused to look over his shoulder and hike a thumb towards Goku. "And this clown can teleport us here."

"Yep!" Goku said with a grin, sending a wink and a thumbs up towards the scientist. "You can count on us, Bulma!"

"I've had enough now," Beerus told them rather loudly, a vein appearing on his forehead. "We've been here for five days now. I only agreed to stay in case that insanity woman attacked you again, and now my patience has worn thin."

Bulma narrowed her eyes playfully at the cat-like deity. "Oh is that so?" she asked in a teasing voice. "It's so nice to know how much you care about us, Lord Beerus."

In response, Beerus growled at her. "I'm only doing this for your delicacies and nothing else."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bulma giggled, then smiled up at her husband. "Guess I'll see you later then, huh?"

Vegeta simply grunted in acknowledgement with a nod, then turned on his heels and walked towards Beerus and Whis, Goku right at his side. And within seconds, Whis rapidly flew the four of them off into the sky in a pale, colorful blur, and they were out of sight in just moments.

 **OoOoOoO**

The rock formation shattered into countless pieces the moment his fist made contact with it, the thunder and lightning overhead continuing to boom and flash as the rain poured harshly onto his skin. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, the crimson liquids dripping to the ground as he stood up straight, breathing heavily from his exhausted state.

He had removed his shirt hours ago, the thing becoming too torn and soaked and covered in dirt and blood to be any use to him, clad in only his dark pants and martial arts shoes, which were also soaked and stained.

His muscles ached from training out here for hours, but he didn't care right now. He needed to continue training. He needed to become stronger.

It would be the only way he'd be able to beat _them_.

"Never again…" Yamcha panted, clenching his fists tightly, a few more drops of red escaping to the dirt below, his dark eyes narrowed in pure rage. "I swore it…Never again…Why?! After all this time, why now?!" With a loud shout, he cupped his hands to his side, a blinding blue glow building between his palms. "HA!" he shouted as he fired the attack at another nearby rock formation, which exploded upon contact and turned the formation into nothing more than dust, which was burned away into nothing within a second.

As the glow died down, Yamcha had to kneel down, struggling to catch his breath for a minute, then slowly stood up. "Just…a few more hours…" he wheezed out, then powered up, a white aura flaring around his being, and barreled towards another rock formation, destroying it as his body made contact with it. The white aura swiftly disappeared and the ex-bandit collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily in his fatigue once more.

Meanwhile, watching from quite a distance away, Piccolo stood atop a separate rock formation, arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he silently watched the human struggle to push himself past his limits.

 _I don't get you,_ the Namekian's thoughts echoed within his brain. _Ever since Yunomi attacked, you've been out here training for hours, barely giving yourself time to rest…There's something going on in your mind, but I can't hear it over the mantra of 'get stronger!'…You said that you've encountered Chawan's children in the past…But what are you really hiding?_

 **OoOoOoO**

A whole week had passed since Goku and Vegeta left to train on Beerus' world. Once again, there had been no signs of Yunomi or any of her siblings. But that was about to change very quickly…

Classes had been going well at the Tien-Shin Style Dojo, as usual. While Chiaotzu took over teaching for the next couple of hours, Tien had retreated into the solitary of one of the dojo's rooms to meditate in peace. The triclops sat in the middle of the room, all three eyes closed and currently in the lotus position as he hovered a few inches off the ground, a peaceful expression present on his face.

He focused on the energies around him and on his own energy within, feeling the calmness that practically radiated within the area.

A sudden spike of an unfamiliar yet unsettling energy yanked Tien out of his meditative state, making him open his eyes quickly with a gasp. He lowered himself to the ground and quickly stood up, wanting to go check that energy out; something about it sent chills down his spine.

But just as he stood up, the air was pierced with the sounds of screaming and sickening thudding, snapping and crunching noises.

Not missing a beat, Tien rushed through the dojo, practically ripping the doors from the hinges as he hurried outside, and once he reached the training area, he gasped in horror at the sight of his students sprawled out on the ground. All of them had one or more limbs twisted at wrong angles—arms, legs, even their spines—and were shouting out in pain, mostly about their broken limbs, and were screaming about extreme agony in their internal organs—chest, stomach, heart, and everything in between—each of them had expression of agony upon their faces.

The sight made Tien cringe, and he even had to force back a wave of nausea. "W-What happened?" he asked hurriedly, though none of his students were able to answer him in their current state, every single one of them still shouting in pain.

"Tien…" the strained voice of his closest friend made the triclops swiftly turn his head, and was greeted with the sight of Chiaotzu on the ground in a similar state to their students.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien gasped, rushing to his friend side and crouching down, trying to lift him into his arms, but immediately stopped when the pygmy let out a cry of pain. "W-What is…?"

"It's one of them, Tien," Chiaotzu gasped out. "H-He attacked us…it happened so fast, I just…" he couldn't get his words out after that, groaning as he shivered.

"One of them?" Tien echoed, his concern growing as confusion stirred within him. "Chiaotzu, who's 'he'?"

A sudden chuckle reached Tien's ears, making him look around for the source. Mere seconds later, a figure jumped down from the roof and landed on the stairs, directly facing Tien. It was a man with messy dark red hair and a sun-kissed skin tone; he was dressed in a yellow shirt, black pants, white boots, white gloves, and a long white coat with yellow trimming, yellow lines on the sleeves, and a yellow heart on the back. And…

Tien felt his blood turn to ice as he got a good look at the man's face, who smirked and chuckled again at his reaction. His eyes were completely whited out, and he had the bright red **瘋** symbol in the middle of his forehead.

The Mark of Insanity…

He was a child of Chawan, but which one, Tien couldn't remember…

"W-Which one are you?" Tien asked as he stood up, hands clenching into fists.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me," the man said, his voice distorted as he spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chai, the second born son and third child of Chawan overall." He looked back at the students, still writhing in agony, then returned his gaze to Tien. "Tell me, do you like my handiwork? I made it for someone special."

At those words, something in Tien snapped. The horror that he felt moments ago was drowned out by pure fury. "You…how dare you?!" he yelled as he powered up, a flaming white aura engulfing his entire being.

He barreled towards Chai, a fist raised and ready to smash it into his gut, but when he was just inches away from striking his flesh, Tien suddenly froze in place, unable to move, his body no longer responding to his commands. _What the…?!_ Tien thought, unable to make even his voice work.

A bubble of laughter escaped Chai's mouth, cross his arms over his chest as he grinned at Tien in a smug manner. "I live for this shit!" he exclaimed loudly, then without warning, suddenly slammed his fist harshly into Tien's chest. His body was suddenly mobile again as he was sent flying backwards, a strained gasp escaping his mouth as he crashed into the wall behind him, sending debris and splinters flying.

Though startled, Tien swiftly stood back up, all three eyes widening in surprise as he saw that Chai was nowhere to be seen. He rapidly looked around, desperately scanning his surrounding for any sign of the man.

There. He could feel Chai's energy just above him. Without a second thought, Tien flew out, and was quickly greeted with the sight of Chai hovering several feet in the air, still smirking down at the triclops.

Tien flew up towards Chai as quickly as he could. The redhead looked ready for him, both hands curled into fists, but just as he reached out to punch him, Tien released a Kiai from his body with a powerful shout, catching Chai off guard and sending him tumbling backwards several feet, and giving Tien plenty of time to charge at him, slamming both chi-infused fists into Chai's stomach, earning a strained gasp from the redhead.

An arm wrapped around his midsection, Chai glared up at Tien, who in turn placed his hands close to his eyes. "Solar Flare!" he shouted, a blinding white light flaring out, forcing Chai to shut his eyes tightly, and Tien took this opportunity to use his Four Witches techniques, two extra arms sprouting from his back within seconds and powerful energy blasts charging up in each palm.

When Chai could finally look up again, Tien released a shout of, "Domination Blast!" Instantly, Tien began to rapidly fire several chi blasts at Chai, each one hitting its target dead on. And once he had fired the last chi blast, as smoke still billowed around Chai, the two extra arms vanishing as Tien released one more powerful shout, charging towards the redhead as fast as he could and slamming his knee into Chai's middle harshly, a loud snapping noise filling the air as his spine was instantly broken.

A distorted, agonizing scream pierced the air as Tien retracted his knee and flew backwards several feet, all three eyes narrowed into a glare as the smoke finally cleared, revealing Chai to be doubled over in midair and his skin covered in scarlet burns.

Mere seconds later, however, a smirk crept on Chai's face and he suddenly straightened himself up. Tien couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his mouth as Chai's snipe easily snapped back into place, looking as if it had never been broken in the first place, and at same time, the burns started to rapidly heal over. In less than a minute, Chai looked back up at Tien, smirk still present as he crossed his arms over his chest. It looked as if he had never been injured at all.

What the…?!

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun," Chai said nonchalantly, stretching his limbs in midair. "Aside from my siblings, I can't remember the last time someone gave me a beat down like that." He cracked his knuckles. "Now it's my turn."

Tien prepared himself for an oncoming attack, raising both fists up, but as Chai just hovered there, it proved to be futile. Sharp agony suddenly attacked his heart, rapidly surging through the rest of his body. A strangled gasp escaped Tien's mouth as he struggled to pull oxygen into his lungs, pain radiating through the organs with each passing second. It felt as if his heart had suddenly stopped and was fighting to start beating again.

Still smirking, Chai raised up his left hand and waved it towards himself once, and Tien's body was suddenly forcefully dragged towards the redhead, stopping barely a foot in front of him. Once again, it felt as his Tien's entire body had been paralyzed, not responding to any of his commands to move as he struggled to breathe, pain still surging through his body and the world starting to darken around him. He was certain that he'd blacken out in seconds.

Lowering his left hand, Chai swiftly raised his right hand and grabbed Tien's face harshly, squeezing the sides of his skull and sending more pain through his head. A part of Tien wanted to scream, but he was unable to, his voice just as unresponsive as the rest of his body.

"Dodon Ray!"

No sooner had the shout pierced the air, causing Chai to pause in his actions, than a beam of powerful yellow light slammed into the redhead's back. Chai's entire body jerked, gritting his teeth in either pain or annoyance—Tien really couldn't tell—and released his grip on the triclops' face to turn and see who had attacked him, giving Tien a good view of his back. His entire upper back had been burnt from the ray, a large circle edged with black ashes where the yellow heart had once been, and Tien watched as the burnt skin quickly repaired itself within seconds.

Yurin was floating several feet away from Chai, her eyes narrowed in anger and her right arm raised up with her first finger pointed towards Chai. "You get out of here right now!" Yurin screamed at him, clenching both hands into fists as a white aura flared up around her body.

Chai blinked at the woman, then chuckled darkly as he raised his right hand up with the palm facing Yurin. Not a second later, the aura suddenly vanished around her as she inhaled sharply, a look of agony present on her face as a loud snapping noise filled the air. Yurin screamed loudly as her left arm went limp, her right hand gripping the shoulder, only serving to further infuriate Tien.

 _Bastard!_ The triclops yelled in his mind. _How dare you?!_

A moment or two passed before Chai redirected his attention back to Tien, his smirk never wavering. "Tag, you're it," he said in a sadistic tone. In that second, all control returned to Tien's body, his heart starting to beat again as he inhaled much-needed oxygen. Below him, he could hear his students' voices, saying that their organs and limbs have stopped hurting, bring a small amount of relief to Tien.

Chai suddenly took off, flying away from Tien at a high speed. Rage still brewing within him, Tien didn't hesitate to follow him, hot on the redhead's trail.

 **OoOoOoO**

A warm breeze drifted through the open window. Gohan welcomed it as he closed the book in front of him and stood up with a stretch, glad to finally be done with his scholar work for the day. Now he could finally spend time with Videl and Pan.

"Gohan, your mother's here!" Videl's call from another room easily reached Gohan's ears, the half-Saiyan smiling as he shouted back his reply.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute!" Not missing a beat, Gohan started organizing and putting away the papers and books resting on his desk.

A few seconds later, a spike of a sudden and unfamiliar energy made Gohan pause in his actions. And in the same instance, the sounds of a thud and of something shattering reached Gohan's ears.

Dark eyes widening, the task of organizing his desk was immediately forgotten as Gohan rushed out of the room, heading towards the source of the sounds. "Videl? What happened? Is everything okay?" He called out as he opened the door to the living room, only to look down as something caught his eye and gasped at the sight.

Videl and Pan were both collapsed on the ground and looked to be unconscious. There was a large plate of cookies that looked as if it had been suddenly dropped, the shattered remains of the plate and several cookies scattered a few feet from Videl's body.

"Videl! Pan!" Gohan exclaimed as he rushed up to them, crouching down to lift his wife's body in his arms and look her over before doing the same with their two-year-old, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that neither of them were hurt.

But they wouldn't wake up, despite Gohan's efforts to shake them awake. It was as if they were both trapped in a deep slumber. What could have caused this?

"Hey you!" Chi-Chi's voice rang from the other room. "Just who do you think you—?!" His mother's voice was cut off. The unfamiliar energy spiked again, and was promptly followed by another thud.

"Mom!" Gohan gasped as he lowered Videl and Pan to the ground before rushing to the other room where his mother was, and just like with Videl and Pan, Chi-Chi was unconscious on the floor. Gohan rushed over to his mother's body, crouching down to examine her as a new, distorted voice suddenly spoke up.

"What are you so worried about? They're only sleeping."

Gohan lifted his head to see a man standing several feet away. He had a fair complexion and dark red-brown hair that was messy and ended just above his shoulders, and his outfit consisted of an orange shirt, black pants, white boots, white gloves, and a long white coat with orange lines on the sleeves, orange trimming and an orange heart symbol on the back. And…

Gohan sucked in a breath as the man smirked at him. His eyes were whited out and in the middle of his forehead was a bright red **瘋** symbol.

"You…" he breathed out. "You're one of Chawan's children…"

"Correct!" The man laughed almost gleefully. "My name is Chadō, the third born son and fourth overall child of Chawan. I'm so glad that my reputation is known even in this city!"

Gohan stood back up, not taking his eyes off of the man. He had to be cautious about this. If what Yunomi did scared his father and Vegeta as badly as it had almost two weeks ago, then who knows what Chadō could do to him. "What do you want?" he asked, silently telling himself to remain calm.

"What I want isn't something _you_ can give me," Chadō bluntly replied. "However, you can help me get it." And the moment those words left his mouth, Chadō suddenly vanished. Gohan immediately felt his energy behind him, but before he had the chance to turn around, Chadō's fist collided with the back of his head.

It didn't hurt Gohan that much, but it was still powerful enough to make him stumble forward in surprise, and that was all Chadō needed to send a sudden and powerful roundhouse kick to Gohan's back, easily sending him crashing into a nearby wall, creating a small crater upon impact.

Gohan shook himself as he quickly stood back up, removing his cracked glasses from his face and throwing them to the side, then narrowed his eyes at Chadō as he clenched his fists. As badly as he wanted to beat him down for whatever he had done to his family, Gohan knew he had to hold himself back a bit until they made it outside—Videl would never forgive him if he destroyed their home.

Not wasting a moment, he barreled towards Chadō, both fists infused with energy and slammed both of them into the auburn-haired man's chest, sending him flying and crashing into the dining table. Gohan flinched at that, knowing he'd get an earful for destroying it, but at the same time, something bothered him.

 _Why didn't he dodge that?_ He mentally asked himself. Based on his energy, Chadō obviously could've avoided that attack.

Unless…

"Wow," Chadō practically laughed as he stood back up. His right arm had been twisted around at the elbow, clearly broke upon impact, now hanging limply at his side. He grabbed the forearm with his left hand and effortlessly snapped it back into place, much to Gohan's surprise, looking as if it had never been damaged in the first place. "That's really all I can say about that," he continued, now massaging the back of his neck with his right hand. "You've really got a really powerful energy, don't you?"

…He wanted Gohan to strike him first, to see just how strong he was.

Gohan stared at him for a moment, honestly unsure of what to say for a moment, but as he opened his mouth to say something—anything, really—another voice, this one all-too-familiar, sounded behind the half-Saiyan.

"What the—Chi-Chi?! Gohan, what happened—AH! Videl! Pan!"

Gohan quickly turned around, seeing Hercule standing several feet behind him with a look of shock and confusion upon his face. But before Gohan could do anything, Chadō was suddenly right in front of Hercule, startling the martial artist for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Who the heck are you?" Hercule practically demanded to know, his anger over seeing his daughter and grandchild's conditions blinding him to Chadō's whited-out eyes and the red symbol in the middle of his forehead. "Did you do that to my Videl and Pan?! Buddy, you're looking at the World Champion here—!"

Whatever else Hercule wanted to say after that immediately died as Chadō reached up with his right hand and placed it on Hercule's forehead, and in barely a second, his eyes suddenly closed and he fell to the ground unconscious, identical to the two women and toddler on the ground.

And at the exact same moment, Gohan felt Chadō's energy spike again, this time to a much higher level.

A nonplussed expression made its way to Gohan's face as Chadō turned back around to face him, cracking his knuckles with that same smirk from before. "You just gonna stand there?" Chadō asked him in a casual yet annoyed tone, then he was suddenly right in front of Gohan and slammed his fist into his face. This time, it made Gohan stumble a few feet backwards. "Or are you finally gonna fight?"

Gohan recomposed himself, his shock giving way to rage. "You want a fight?" he growled out. "I'll give you a damn fight!" The very moment those words left his mouth, a golden aura flared up around Gohan as he charged at Chadō and smashed both fists into his gut, sending the auburn fighter flying through the wall and out into the front lawn, skidding to a stop in the dirt several yards away.

"Is that all you got?" Gohan snarled as he stepped through the hole, watching as Chadō stood back and brushed himself off, the injuries he received from that blow and the impact swiftly healing themselves over.

"As much fun as it would be to continue fighting you," Chadō said, brushing the last of the dirt and grass from his uniform. "I sadly cannot." He paused, still smirking at the hybrid. "But we can play a little game of hide and seek, if you'd like." Not even waiting for a response, Chadō took off, moving at a speed that surprised Gohan.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohan yelled as he flew after Chadō.

 **OoOoOoO**

Krillin sighed as he landed in front of his house and stretched his limbs slightly, taking off his helmet and walking towards the front door, the last sunlight of dusk shining as twilight began to fall. It had been a long day for him, catching petty criminals left and right, and he looked forward to just changing out of his uniform and then relaxing with his wife and daughter.

"Is that really all you're planning to do?" a new voice suddenly perked up just as Krillin placed his hand on the doorknob. It was unfamiliar; feminine and distorted.

Krillin jumped, nearly dropping his helmet in surprise, and he looked up to see the source of it. There was a woman sitting on the edge of his roof, right above the front door. She had a fair complexion and straight-cut, chin-length brown hair, and she wore a sleeveless green dress that ended just above her knees, white knee-high boots with high heels, white gloves, and a long white coat with green lines down the sleeves, green trimming, and a green club symbol on the back of the coat. And…

Krillin felt his stomach drop. The woman's eyes were completely whited out, and right in the middle of her forehead was the bright red **瘋** symbol.

Oh Kami…

The Mark of Insanity…

This woman was one of Chawan's children, but her name honestly escaped him…

"Sencha," the woman said, startling Krillin again. "My name is Sencha, the second daughter and fifth child of Chawan."

Krillin blinked at her. He hadn't said anything, but…

It was almost as if she had—

"Read your mind?" Sencha asked rhetorically. "Heard your very thoughts?" She giggled as if he had just told her a funny joke. "Well, you're not far off, I'll say that." The brunette jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet a few yards away from Krillin, facing the Turtle Schooler and getting into a fighting stance. "Care for a quick spar?"

Krillin blinked at her, unsure what to do for a moment as he set his helmet on the ground. Why would she want to spar with him? He was honestly hesitant to fight her. Yunomi's attack had clearly spooked Goku and Vegeta, and there was no telling what Sencha could do—

Those thoughts immediately vanished as Sencha vanished and appeared right in front of Krillin in the blink of an eye, delivering a swift uppercut to his chin before he had time to register what was going on. The former monk was sent flying backwards, crashing through one of the windows on the first floor and landing on his back on the hard wooden floors, shards of glass scattered everywhere and a few cuts littering his skin.

The sound of swiftly approaching footsteps reached Krillin's ears as he quickly sat up, followed by Marron's cry of, "Daddy!"

The martial artist stood up as his daughter made it to his side, Android 18 right behind him. "What's going on?" 18 asked.

"So this is the lovely Android Eighteen, huh?" The trio looked up to see Sencha sitting on the ledge of the window, casually looking the android up and down. "Hmm…I guess you're right, that one bathing suit would look good on her, though probably blue instead of red."

While a look of confusion spread across Marron and 18's faces, shock rippled through Krillin's system, his facial features betraying his emotions. He had recently seen a bathing suit he thought would look good on his wife, but he never said anything about it…How the hell did this woman know that?!

"Krillin, what's she talking about?" Android 18 asked, not sure whether to question what the woman just said or not. The blonde had immediately recognized the symbol in the middle of her forehead, and had been prepared to grab Marron and take her somewhere safe, but the brunette's comment had admittedly caught her off-guard.

"I…I don't…How did…?" Krillin stumbled over his words, unsure of what to make of all of this, then a realization struck him like a furious bolt of lightning.

Was this…Sencha's power that came with the Mark of Insanity? Reading the minds of others?

"And we have a winner!" Sencha cheered immediately afterwards, crossing her arms over her chest as she placed both hands on the ledge she was on and pushed herself backwards, swiftly bringing her legs to her chest and somersaulting outside, landing gracefully on the grass once again. "Now listen," Sencha said, still facing the window and her tone reminiscent of having a casual dinner conversation. "I don't have all day, so—"

Whatever Sencha would've said next was cut off as Android 18 suddenly fired a powerful energy blast, hitting her directly in the face and sending her flying across the front lawn before crashing into the mailbox, breaking it upon impact. Krillin blinked at his wife, her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

The blonde walked up to the window and looked out, expecting to see Sencha either on the ground or at least picking herself back up, but she was instead greeted with the sight of a broken mailbox and the brunette was nowhere to be seen. "What the…?" 18 muttered under her breath.

The front door and the wall around it suddenly exploded, sending debris flying everywhere, succeeding in startling the trio and causing Marron tightly cling to her father's leg, her eyes widening. "Is this how you resolve conflict?" Sencha's voice casually asked, fixing the skirt of her dress as she walked through the newly-created entrance. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, though," she paused to look up and smirk at the trio. "After all, you _were_ programmed to murder innocents. I really shouldn't anything less from a Red Ribbon android."

That comment caused Krillin and 18 to both stiffen for a moment. How the hell did she know that? The other Z-Fighters were pretty much the only ones who knew that.

"And that one technique you have," Sencha continued. "What was it called again? The Kamehameha wave, right? Doesn't it go something like this?" She cupped her hands to her side. "Kame…Hame…" a blue glow formed between her palms, glowing brightly with every passing heartbeat. Krillin stood in front of his wife and daughter, ready to shield them from the attack.

But before she could fire it, the glow suddenly vanished and Sencha appeared right in front of Krillin, kneeing him in the gut, succeeding in winding him and making him stumble back into 18 and Marron, all three of them nearly falling over in the process.

"Ha," Sencha said in a calm, quiet voice, as the glow reappeared in her hands and she fired it at them, barely giving Krillin enough time to put up an energy barrier around them.

A blinding flash of blue light accompanied the sound of an explosion, immediately followed by the sound of debris crashing around them, and after a minute or so, Krillin finally let the barrier down. A good portion of the house had collapsed in on itself, what was left of the majority of the walls and roofs scattered all around them, smoke billowing around them from the explosion.

"Did I do that right?" Sencha's voice asked as the smoke began to clear, and after a minute or so, the brunette was seen standing there, looking completely unaffected by the explosion, both hands on her hips and a smug expression on her face.

Rage began to boil in Krillin's system, and it was clear he wasn't the only one. "How dare you?" 18 growled out. That bitch had put her little Marron in danger. She hadn't cared that a child was in the path of her attack. Sure, Marron was unharmed, thank Kami, but that did little to calm the storm brewing within the blonde and her husband.

Krillin crouched down so that he was eye-level with his daughter. "Marron, sweetie, go down to the basement where it's safe, okay? Mommy and Daddy will come get you when it's safe." He calmly told her. He didn't want to risk her getting caught in the crossfire again, and was silently thankful that he and 18 had set the basement up as some kind of 'emergency bunker' for Marron in case danger ever came to their home.

The little girl nodded and ran towards another room, completely disappearing from sight, and it was only when Krillin heard the sound of the basement door quickly opening and closing did he stand back up, facing the brunette alongside 18.

Not missing a beat, Krillin and 18 both charged at Sencha, preparing to deliver a barrage of attacks, but…

None of them hit.

Even with both of them attacking her at once, Sencha seemed to effortlessly dodge every single blows, her movements almost fluid-like as she jumped and practically danced around their attacks. After a minute or so of nothing, Sencha quickly somersaulted out of their range, landing on the other side of the street and beckoning them towards her with one finger once she had landed, taunting them at that point. Krillin and 18 both gave chase, hot on Sencha's trail as she ran and jumped away at inhuman speeds and heights.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Goten, do you feel that?" Trunks asked, pausing in his actions. He and Goten had been out in the mountains, deciding to explore the area and even sparring for a little bit before finding some large, unfortunate beast and cooking it over a fire.

Goten swallowed his current mouthful, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up from where he was sitting. "Yeah," he said, frowning slightly.

There were three energies as moving at once, each of them unfamiliar yet somehow unsettling. And they all seemed to be heading towards one particular location…

"Think we should check it out?" Trunks suggested, dusting himself off.

"Definitely," Goten said, and neither of them wasted any time in swiftly flying off.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Those energies…" Piccolo muttered to himself. His meditation had been interrupted as a sudden spike of energies made themselves known. "They feel like…" he trailed off slightly, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

He felt an energy just like those nearly two weeks ago.

Piccolo quickly rushed towards where he could feel the three energies were heading. Towards Capsule Corp.

 **OoOoOoO**

Yamcha bolted up in his bed, easily startling Puar, who had been relaxing on the bed just moments before. The feline had grown sick of her master constantly wearing himself out with the constant training and not giving himself time to relax. She literally had to force him to take a nap, as he had been functioning on barely any sleep for the past several days.

"Lord Yamcha, is everything okay?" Puar asked him worriedly, her anxiety only growing when he didn't respond. He stared at the window, his expression blank as he was unmoving and silent. "Yamcha?"

The scar-faced warrior didn't say anything for a moment, then lowered his head to where his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, hiding them from the feline as he pushed the blankets off of his body and stood up. "Puar, let's go," he said in a quiet, almost deadly calm voice.

"Go?" Puar echoed in confusion. "Go where?"

Once again, Yamcha didn't give a verbal response, instead simply walking towards the window, opening it up and flying out quickly, not bothering to even look back, surprising Puar once again as she rushed to keep up with him.

 **OoOoOoO**

Bulma had been in her lab with lab with Bulla when the sound of an explosion startled her out of her work. The bluenette had dashed to find the source, and when she made her way to the balcony, was immediately greeted with the sight of three strangers fighting some of her friends right on the front lawn, her blue eyes widening in shock as she instantly recognized the vivid red symbols on each of their foreheads.

The Mark of Insanity…

These three were Yunomi's siblings…the children of Chawan…

Bulma had rushed to put Bulla in her crib before sprinting back to the lab, grabbing the communication device that Whis had given her and praying to whatever gods she knew that he would pick up.

 **OoOoOoO**

Goku swung his fist at an inhuman speed towards Vegeta, who instantly lifted his arm, the younger Saiyan's fist smashing into the prince's forearm. It obviously did no damage. Again, Goku swung at Vegeta, this time with his leg, which the prince inevitably blocking once more, with the same forearm of course. Whis narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the two Saiyans spar. He was suddenly glad that he had these two train in the air; if they had decided to spar down on the ground, he was sure that Lord Beerus' planet, even though it wouldn't be destroyed, it would certainly be wrecked within milliseconds of them throwing the first punch.

Beerus was relaxing beneath the shade of a nearby tree, observing the two Saiyans as they trained. Another minute or so passed, then Whis lowered his gaze back to his staff, the orb glowing dimly as it replayed an event that he had witness barely two weeks ago.

The scene before him had consisted of Goku and Vegeta in their Blue forms, angrily firing off energy blasts at the empty air and reeling back every once in a while, as if they had been hit by something, even if there was nothing there. And sure enough, several feet away from them, the woman who was undoubtedly Yunomi was writing something in the dirt with her finger. The message she had left behind after her attack.

The sight had honestly puzzled him at first, with only the knowledge of Yunomi's power of psychosis answering his questions.

 _"_ _Whis? Can you hear me? Please answer me!"_

The angel blinked at the sudden voice coming from the staff's orb. It was Bulma, and she sounded a bit…worried…

"Why hello there, Bulma!" Whis cheerfully replied, the bluenette's image appearing on the orb, only for him to frown at the sight of her wide-eyed expression. "Is everything alright on Earth?"

" _There's no time to explain_!" Bulma yelled frantically, causing Beerus to look up as Goku and Vegeta halted their spar at the sound of her voice. " _Yunomi's siblings have attacked Capsule Corp. and—_ " She was cut off for a moment at the sound of a muffled explosion in the background, Goku and Vegeta quickly descending to the ground. " _Just get here quickly!_ " With that, she shut off the communication device, the glow of the orb dying down.

"Damn it all!" Vegeta growled out. He _knew_ that they would try something!

"Well, this is certainly bound to be interesting," Beerus said as he stood up from his chair and walked over towards Whis and the Saiyans, turning his attention to Goku. "I assume you can get us there with your teleportation?"

Goku nodded once, putting two fingers to his forehead and closing his eyes in concentration. He extended his senses as far as he could, desperately searching for the familiar energy of at least one of his friends on Earth.

There. He could feel several of them, not doubt in the midst of a fight, their energies spiking to where he could just barely feel them. Tien, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten…they were all there, along with three unfamiliar yet powerful energies…

"I got 'em!" Goku cried out. "Everyone, grab onto me!" The other three did as they were told with no complaint, grabbing ahold of the Saiyan and vanishing on the spot not a second later.

 **OoOoOoO**

The bright lights of the Capsule Corp. building sharply contrast to the darkness of nighttime, more than enough visibility for the sight that sent shivers down Pilar, Mai and Shu's spines.

Krillin and Gohan were both on the ground, their facial features twisted in agony and struggling to even move. Several feet away from them, Goten and Trunks were both unconscious on the ground. Chai was hovering in the air a few feet from Krillin and Gohan, one hand raised up and aimed directly at them with a smirk on his face. And not too far from them, Tien and Piccolo were both facing off against Chadō and Sencha, with the former's attacks growing much stronger after suddenly putting Trunks and Goten to sleep, and Sencha effortlessly dodging each attack, as if knowing every move her opponents made before they made them.

"W-What are we supposed to do, Emperor Pilaf?" Mai asked in a shaky voice, all three of them huddled together and trembling from their spot on the balcony.

"C-C-Calm down, you idiots!" Pilaf said, though it sounded like he was trying to calm himself down as well. "T-They're going to deal with this, a-a-and we're going to be just f-fine!" As he spoke, none of them noticed the figure landing directly behind him.

After a minute or so, Mai and Shu suddenly stopped shaking, both of them standing up straight, much to Pilaf's surprise. He honestly hadn't expected them to calm down that quickly, but when Mai took out her gun and Shu unsheathed his sword, his fear spiked again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Pilaf shouted. "Leave this to the adults!"

Mai and Shu didn't respond, instead rushing towards the edge of the balcony, completely ignoring Pilaf's protests, the blue pygmy still oblivious to the figure standing behind him.

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis materialized just a few yards away from the other Z-Fighters, the former two's eyes widening at the sight in front of them before narrowing at the three attacks. "Dammit, what do they want from us?!" Goku growled as he powered up to Super Saiyan, Vegeta doing the same.

But before either of them could attack or even move, three loud _bangs_ echoed through the air, causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. Blood dripped from Chai's right shoulder, Chadō's left leg, and Sencha's stomach. The wounds began to heal themselves over, but barely a second after the third shot was fired, a purple blur shot through the yard, several slashing noises immediately following, and it took everyone a moment to see the large scratches suddenly inflicted on Chai, Chadō and Sencha's bodies, crimson fluids staining their clothing.

Everyone blinked, not sure what just happened, before turning to see Mai standing on the edge of the balcony, her gun aimed directly at Sencha with the barrel smoking, and Shu standing on the ground, a blood-splashed sword in hand. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

Mai and Shu's eyes were both whited out, their expressions blank as they faced the three attackers.

Chai blinked at the two of them, then chuckled darkly as he lowered himself to the ground, putting his arm down as Krillin and Gohan stopping writhing in pain. "So that's how it is, huh?" he said, his wounds beginning to heal over, same with Chadō and Sencha. The redhead looked up towards the balcony, looking past Mai. "I thought you hated the idea of making someone else do your dirty work… _big brother._ "

The Z-Fighters followed his line of sight, seeing the familiar figure of Yamcha walk to the edge of the balcony, his head lowered as his bangs hid his eyes. Then he stopped at the edge and raised his head to look down at them…and they couldn't stop the gasps that escaped their lips, shock coursing through their systems…

The scar-faced warrior's eyes were completely whited out, narrowed in unadulterated fury at the three attacks…and right in the middle of his forehead was a vivid red **瘋** symbol…

The Mark of Insanity.

Mai and Shu suddenly both gasped, their eyes returning to normal and a look of fear crossing their features. Shu rushed off as Mai ran back to Pilaf, both of them dropping their weapons in the process.

Yamcha jumped off the balcony, landing on the grass below, still glaring daggers at the three attackers and bringing the phrase _'If looks could kill'_ to mind. The Z-Fighters remained silent, each of them too surprised and confused to say anything.

"Get out of here," Yamcha snarled, his voice just as distorted as his siblings'. "Right now."

Chadō shook his head with a grin. "Thirty years," he said. "This is the first time we've seen you in thirty years, and the first thing you tell your own family is _'get out_ '?"

Yamcha was suddenly right in front of Chadō, delivering a powerful blow to his jaw and sending him flying across the lawn before anyone had the chance to blink, only furthering the other Z-Fighters' surprise. They didn't see him move, not even with their enhanced senses!

"Don't you _dare_ call yourselves that!" Yamcha yelled furiously as Chadō picked himself up, his jaw bloody and clearly broken. "You lost every right you had to be called my _family_ when you chose to stay with that _monster_!" He spat out the words 'family' and 'monster' like they were something disgusting.

"I wouldn't be so picky if I were you," Sencha said, Chadō's jaw starting to heal itself. "If you were wise, you'd come crawling back to us."

Yamcha whipped around to face Sencha. "Why are you here?" he asked. "And you better give me a damn good answer!"

"Oh," Chai chuckled. "Let's just say…The day of reckoning is upon us, big brother." At those words, Yamcha's expression changed from one of fury to one of horror. "He's sent us to collect you. Hopefully over thirty years of living in this world has opened your eyes."

The horror was swiftly replaced with anger again, and with a shout, Yamcha turned and fired a blast at Chai, knocking him down and singeing his skin easily. "Hmm, I'll take that as a 'no'," Sencha sighed. "You're as naïve as ever, brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Yamcha spat. "I have no family except for Fukusa! I have no father and no siblings! Now get out of here!"

"You'll listen eventually," Sencha said calmly. Chai, who was now healed up from the blast, picked himself up and flew away from Capsule Corp., Chadō and Sencha running after him.

Yamcha glared after them, still growling in anger, then relaxed a minute or so after they were out of sight. His power, which had previously spiked to a rather frightening level, dropped back down and he turned to face the other Z-Fighters, his eyes back to normal and the symbol now gone from his forehead.

All of them were still too shocked to say anything. Yamcha sighed. "Guess I better introduce myself, huh?" he asked bitterly, his voice back to normal as well, bowing slightly to them. "My name is Yamcha. As much as it pains me to say this…I am the firstborn son…and second overall child…of Chawan."

* * *

 **Woo boy, this chapter! X'D**

 **I'm actually really excited for the next one, since I'll get to show some pretty interesting things, and I promise, a few things will be explained :D**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! God bless you and have a wonderful day/night/whenever you read this!**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Super:**

 ** _Episode 134: The Truth is Revealed! The History of Yamcha_**


	3. Episode 134 (Part 1)

**I feel so bad...I keep making you guys wait so damn long. I'm really sorry about all of this, but life's been hectic since starting college (I'm a pre-med student) which has gotten even crazier since quarantining started, plus I have other stories to work on. But with all that being said, I really want to finish this story, so that what I'm going to do!**

 **I have to split this chapter into two parts since it's really long (another reason this one took so long), and hopefully I'll have the second half up soon. So look forward to that in the future!**

 **And as you can see, I have drawn a cover for the Mark of Insanity ^^ If you want to see the full image, it's on my deviantArt page (ScissorSoulOtaku235)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote this story and I own any OCs that appear! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Episode 134: The Truth is Revealed! The History of Yamcha**

* * *

"My name is Yamcha. As much as it pains me to say this…I am the firstborn son…and second overall child…of Chawan."

And as if a switch had been flipped, the Z-Fighters were snapped out of their stupors. Vegeta's expression quickly changed from shocked to one of vexation, the prince reverting back to his base form before marching up to Yamcha and grabbing him by his collar, not caring that he had to look upwards at the taller human.

"Alright, start talking," Vegeta snarled. "Why didn't you say anything when Yunomi first attacked?!"

Yamcha didn't respond, his expression almost unreadable and his gaze locked with Vegeta's. Then another voice piped up, "And why didn't you tell us this until now?!" Everyone turned to see Bulma, having overheard everything, standing on the edge of the balcony, hands on her hips and a look that was equal parts annoyed and concerned directed at the ex-bandit.

Vegeta released his grip on Yamcha, allowing the latter to turn to Bulma. "It didn't matter until now!" he snapped back. Bulma looked taken aback; partly because he had never really pushed back whenever she yelled at him, but mostly because of what he had said.

"Didn't matter?!" Android 18's voice growled, pulling herself out of a bush, having been paralyzed alongside her husband and Gohan moments before, an arm wrapped around her sore middle. "Something like _that_ 'didn't matter'?!" She yelled, glaring daggers at Yamcha.

"You've got some explaining to do!" Krillin added on. "Not even two weeks ago, you said you didn't have a father or any siblings, but what just happened was one hell of a family reunion!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Yamcha growled. "'Oh, by the way guys, most of my family is a bunch of murderous psychopaths'?!"

"It would've been helpful when Yunomi first attacked us!" Vegeta yelled.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Vegeta," Whis said, seeming to be the only calm one here as he locked eyes with Yamcha. "If you knew about all of this, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Yamcha looked like he wanted to say something, but instead remained silent, looking down at the ground to avoid everyone's gaze. "Well, why didn't you?" Beerus asked, beginning to look annoyed.

When Yamcha still didn't respond, still refusing to look at anyone, Bulma yelled from the balcony, "Hey, answer us already! Why did you never say _anything_ about this?!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO FORGET!" Yamcha finally yelled back, startling a few of those present. They had almost never heard the ex-bandit raise his voice—as he had often remained soft-spoken—let alone yell at the top of his lungs.

Another minute or so passed, then Yamcha sighed deeply, looking calmer than before. "All I wanted was to forget about them—forget about my so-called 'family', the damn Mark of Insanity…After Yunomi attacked, I thought that either she, my other siblings, or my 'father' would confront me alone…But they attacked you guys instead…" his expression changed to one of anger. "Thirty years, and some things still don't change…"

Goku, who had reverted back to his base form and had remained silent as all of this went done, walked over to Goten's unconscious form and lifted him into his arms, then walked over to Yamcha, pushing past the others until he was face to face with the ex-bandit.

"You don't have to tell us everything if you don't want to," Goku said calmly, his expression rather serious. "But…can you at least tell us about your family? What exactly are we up against?"

Yamcha blinked at the Saiyan, then redirected his gaze to the ground, as if silently contemplating what he was going to say next. Finally, he sighed and looked back up, facing the other Z-Fighters before him. "Okay," he said, his voice softer than before.

"Yunomi is the eldest of us," he started. "She possesses the power of Psychosis, meaning she can make people see, hear and feel whatever she wants." Goku and Vegeta both visibly flinched, obviously recalling their first encounter with the woman. "As I said before, I'm the second. After that, Chai and Chadō are fraternal twins. Chai is the third; he has the power of Psychokinesis, which allows him to move people, objects and even himself by mental effort alone. Chadō is the fourth, just ten minutes younger than Chai; he has a power called Sleep Manipulation, which allows him to put people into deep, twenty-four-hour slumbers so he can harvest their energies; with every people he puts to sleep, the stronger he grows."

Gohan's eyes widened, understanding dawning on him. "Wait a minute," he spoke up, directing Yamcha's attention towards him. "Earlier he put Videl, Pan, Chi-Chi and Hercule to sleep…Are there any…permanent side effects to this?"

Yamcha shook his head, and Gohan released a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. "They'll definitely be sluggish when they wake up, thanks to Chadō stealing their energy, but other than that, it won't affect them. I wouldn't try waking them up, though. All four of them will remain asleep for twenty-four hours after encountering Chadō." He turned back to the other Z-Fighters and continued. "And lastly, Sencha is the youngest. Her power is called the Noise of Everything. She can hear and sometimes even see everything in your mind—your memories, your thoughts, your secrets…Nothing is safe from her." Krillin and 18 exchanged a quick glance. It was no wonder she had been able to avoid all of their attacks; she had seen them coming from a mile away!

"What about you, Yamcha?" Bulma asked, worry filling her blue eyes as he turned to look up at her. "What can you do?"

Yamcha froze at her words, looking like he wanted to say something, but at the same time didn't. Fortunately, he didn't have to, as a look of realization appeared on Tien's face. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked, making the others turn to him. "Shu and Mai…they weren't acting on their own accord, were they?"

Yamcha slowly shook his head. "No, they weren't," he replied. A part of him was hoping that they would be satisfied with that, but the more logical part of his brain told him that he was just getting his hopes up. And sure enough…

"What exactly did you do?" Piccolo asked, narrowing his eyes at human, who still refused to meet everyone's gaze.

Yamcha didn't respond this time, strongly hoping this time that they would just leave it as is. Even though he was practically _itching_ to activate his Mark of Insanity again, to feel the surge of power it had given him mere minutes before, he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't risk—

"Are you deaf?" Beerus snapped, startling Yamcha easily, the deity looking more than annoyed at this point. "Show us what you did, or maybe I should destroy you!"

Yamcha paled at his words, then lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. A moment or so passed, then the Z-Fighters felt it. His power spiked to a frightening level again, surprise obvious in a few of them, and he raised his head again to look at them, revealing the whited-out eyes and the bright red **瘋** symbol in the middle of his forehead.

Nothing happened for a moment, the ex-bandit silent and unmoving…then Goku suddenly heard what sounded like Yamcha's voice whisper into his ear. No, not his ear. In his _mind_.

 _"_ _Give Goten to Piccolo, then walk towards me, Goku."_

And in that instant, all thought left Goku's mind, suddenly overcome with the desire to do just that.

Wordlessly, Goku turned and walked towards Piccolo, the Namekian giving him a surprised look as the Saiyan handed his youngest son to him and Piccolo silently took him. But it wasn't Goku's sudden actions that had surprised him.

It was the fact that his eyes were completely whited out, a blank expression ever present on his face.

As soon as Goten was in Piccolo's arms, Goku turned and walked towards Yamcha, stopping once he was only a few feet in front of him. _"Good,"_ Yamcha's voice echoed in his mind again. _"Now…Attack Vegeta."_

Without hesitation, Goku whipped around and barreled straight towards the Saiyan prince, slamming him to the ground before he had time to react and pinning him down, wrapping both hands around his neck, the blank look on his face never wavering even as choking noises escaped Vegeta's mouth.

 _"_ _Stop."_

Goku immediately let go of Vegeta's throat, standing back up at the latter gasped for air and sat up, rubbing his throat, feeling more surprised than hurt. Then, after another second or so, Goku let out a strangled gasp as his eyes returned to normal, Vegeta and the others giving him a strange look as the prince stood back up.

"That…That was…" Goku panted out, his dark eyes wide as he turned to Yamcha. "What was that?"

"Goku, what happened?" Bulma asked.

Goku didn't respond for a moment, then spoke up as he continued looking at Yamcha. "I heard your voice in my head," he said. "You told me to give Goten to Piccolo and walk towards you…And suddenly that's all I wanted to do…"

"Mind Control," Whis said calmly, making the others turn to him. "That's your ability, isn't it?"

Yamcha didn't give a verbal response, instead choosing to nod once. That simple confirmation was enough to send chills down the spines of some of the Z-Fighters. Just the thought of being controlled like a puppet, and being completely aware of it yet unable to do anything about it…

Yamcha silently moved his gaze to Beerus, who was still standing there with his eyes closed, a tranquil expression ever present on his face. The ex-bandit narrowing his eyes slightly. Maybe…?

Beerus twitched his ear once, opening his eyes and narrowing them at the scar-faced warrior. "I know what you're trying to do, Earthling," he said calmly, surprising some of the Z-Fighters around him slightly. "But it's not working."

"It seems that your powers don't work on deities such as Lord Beerus," Whis chuckled lightly.

Yamcha blinked at them for a moment, then closed his eyes. The Mark of Insanity vanished, his power level dropping back to where it was a minute ago, and his eyes revealed to be back to normal as well. As soon as he opened his eyes, he quietly sucked in a breath through his teeth and resisted the urge to shiver, thankful that no one had noticed that.

"Puar, let's go home," Yamcha said quietly, not taking his eyes off the little blue cat, who had been watching in silent shock the entire time. She blinked in surprise, but wordlessly followed him as he started to walk past the others.

"Yamcha, wait!" Bulma called out, making the ex-bandit stop but he didn't turn around. "That thing that Chai mentioned…What did he mean by 'the day of reckoning'?"

"It doesn't matter," Yamcha replied quickly, still refusing to look at anyone. "It's never going to happen." And without another word, he took off into the sky with Puar right behind him, flying away swiftly.

The Z-Fighters were honestly left dumbfounded, glancing among themselves. "Something's not right," Android 18 muttered out to no one in particular, arms crossed over her chest as he watched Yamcha leave.

"I'll say," Tien sighed. Yamcha had given them a good amount of information, but…

 _He didn't tell us everything,_ Bulma said mentally, a worried frown working its way onto her face. He had only given the bare minimum about his family; his refusal to talk about the 'day of reckoning' or whatever it was said as much. The bluenette thought for a moment, then her eyes widened as an idea struck her like an angry bolt of lightning.

"Whis?" she said, making the blue-skinned angel turn to her. "I need to ask you something. This might be a bit of a stretch, but…Is there a way we can know more about this?"

Whis grinned at her. "Well, Bulma, I think I have an idea…" he said, looking into his staff's orb as is glowed a dim green color.

 **OoOoOoO**

Yamcha felt like he had two voice screaming in his head. One telling him how stupid he was for using the damn power…

…And the other telling him to use it again, craving the feeling of the power rushing through him…

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Puar demanded, sounding close to crying as they entered their apartment through the open window, Yamcha still refusing to look at her as he rushed off. "Lord Yamcha, you know I respect your wishes, but how come you never said anything to me about—?" Puar was instantly cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening and slamming shut, surprising her in the process.

Yamcha stood hunched over in front of the sink, turning on the water as he grasped the sides of the sink with his hands, panting heavily as sweat dripping from his brow. After several long second, he glanced up at his reflection with wide eyes, his entire body shivering, then looked down at his hands, feeling the involuntary jerks course through him.

"Dammit…" he whispered to himself, then his head jerked slightly. He gritted his teeth, turning back to his reflection, all while sputtering out with each twitch, "D…D…S…St…S…N…No!" he yelled at his reflection, violently shaking his head before splashing water in his face.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door finally opened, and Puar watched with worry-filled eyes as her master stepped out, water dripping from his chin with part of his hair and shirt soaked as well, an obviously forced smiled on his face. "Lord Yamcha…" she started to say, having heard the shout that only strengthened her worries.

"I'm fine, Puar, really," Yamcha said quickly, then turned and rushed over to the kitchen area before she had time to say anything else. "How about I make us some dinner?" he asked as he opened up the cabinet, that 'can-we-please-change-the-subject?' tone practically dripping from his voice. "W-We didn't have dinner tonight, did we?"

"Yamcha…" Puar said quietly, watching as he pulled out different ingredients. Then she shook her head. "Lord Yamcha!" she shouted, her tone sounding angrier than before.

"I said I'm fine, Puar!" Yamcha suddenly yelled back, startling her. He quickly realized his mistake and said in a quieter voice, "I…I'm fine." He breathed out as he grabbed one of the large knives from the knife rack, placing a daikon radish on the cutting board in front of him on the counter. "There's no need to worry. Everything's going to be fine. I promise, they're not going to bother us anymore…"

He was starting to sound more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than her, chopping up the radish as he rambled on. But as he did so, he started focusing more on his own words than his actions, and didn't notice until…

Yamcha let out a sudden shout of pain, dropping the knife to the ground as agony coursed through his hand, his action making Puar jump. "Lord Yamcha!" she cried out, quickly floating over to see that he had sliced his left hand, scarlet liquids already dripping from the wound. "I-I'll go get some bandages!" She quickly scurried off to their bathroom to find the first-aid kit.

Yamcha barely heard her, his gaze transfixed on the cut as blood pulsed out and started to drip down his fingertips. Then he raised his hand up, opening his mouth and placing his fingertips barely a couple of inches above his tongue, the red liquids ready to drop down at any second—

He gasped and pulled his hand away from him, quickly shaking his head again as he hurriedly turned on the kitchen sink and ran his hand under the running water, eyes widened at what he had almost done…

 **OoOoOoO**

"I take it that the confrontation didn't go well?" Yunomi rhetorically asked as Chai touched down in front of her, with Chadō and Sencha right behind him. Even with the lack of wounds, the tears and bloodstains on all their clothing, as well as the burnt parts of Chai's clothes and the lack of Yamcha's presence, told her it didn't go very well for them.

"Not a chance," Chadō sighed out, the Mark of Insanity vanishing from all three of their foreheads, his voice back to normal. "You know he's not going to listen to us," he grumbled out, dark green eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Are you really surprised?" Chai asked his twin, rolling his onyx-black eyes at him. "He's always been the stubborn one, ever since we were children."

"I wouldn't say that," Sencha chuckled lightly. "I believe that title goes to Yunomi."

The elder sister glared at her, then sighed heavily. "No matter," Yunomi said. "He knows we don't back down easy."

"'Easy' is going to be questionable," Chai said. "How long have we been watching them, now? And you saw how strong he is, even without using his Mark. We're going to need to up our game for this one."

"True," Yunomi said, a grin appearing on her face. "It sounds nice, an actual challenge."

"But even so," Sencha spoke up again. "Given that we failed to convince him, how do you propose we execute the next step?"

"Oh, I'm honestly clueless," Yunomi said, sounding all-too happy now. "But you know that father's never clueless."

 **OoOoOoO**

The next day, Yamcha found himself sitting on his bed at dusk, wordlessly staring down at his hands in his lap, the left one currently bandaged up, as the last rays of sunlight shined through his window. He had refused to leave his apartment after the confrontation last night, not even to train like he had been doing. Puar's eyes never left her master, the blue feline sitting on the pillows of their couch. Yamcha had barely said a word since she helped him bandage his hand last night, the silence heavy in the room.

The sudden, shrill ring of the phone made Puar jump, but Yamcha simply lifted his head, his gaze resting on the phone for a moment before he stood up from his bed and walked over to it, picking it up by its third ring.

"Hello?" he said, his emotionless voice making Puar inwardly wince.

 _"_ _Yamcha, can you come down to Capsule Corp.?"_ Bulma's voice sounded from the speaker.

"Bulma…" Yamcha started to say, but was quickly cut off.

 _"_ _Yamcha, I'm not gonna ask you anything about your past,"_ she said. _"I promise. I just wanted to tell you something important, and I have to do it in person."_

Yamcha looked hesitant for a moment, but then sighed into the phone, "Okay." He hung up without another word.

"Lord Yamcha?" Puar said softly, picking herself up and floating over to him. The ex-bandit looked up at the feline, giving her a gentle half-smile. He didn't say anything, merely turning and heading towards the door. "Lord Yamcha, wait for me!" she cried out as he opened the door, rushing after him.

The trip to Capsule Corp. didn't take too long—only a few minutes, actually—but as Yamcha approached the large building, he narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Bulma was standing on the balcony, waving to him once he came into view, but Whis and Beerus were standing right next to her. And as he drew closer, he could see a lot of their friends several feet behind them—Goku, Vegeta and Bulla, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Android 18 and Marron, Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan, Hercule, Trunks, Goten, Buu, Dende, Roshi, Oolong, and even Pilaf, Mai and Shu!

Yamcha touched down with Puar right behind him, standing a few feet in front of the bluenette. "Bulma?" he said quietly, having half-expected it to just be the two of them, but still silently wondering what Bulma had wanted to tell him.

"Yamcha…" Bulma started to say, a serious look on her face. "I hope you can forgive me for this."

"W—?" The confused ex-bandit started to say as Whis vanished and reappeared directly behind him, the orb on his staff glowing a dim, green color. He cut himself off, and within a second, his eyes glossed over before they closed and he started to fall forward, only for Whis to grab the back of his shirt with his free hand, stopping him from falling to the ground.

"Whis…" Bulma said in confusion, watching as the blue-skinned angel carry her childhood friend to one of the long chairs on the balcony and place him there, looking as if he were just sleeping. "What did you…?"

"Apologies, Bulma," Whis said in a casual tone, the orb on his staff still glowing. "But this is how the process works."

Bulma, along with a few of the others present, gave him a confused look. And without another word, Whis tapped his staff on the ground. Within seconds, the world around them began to grow brighter and brighter until it was blinding, forcing everyone present to shield their eyes.


End file.
